


a heart full of you

by katieandsav



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am so sorry Mr Hugo, Lameness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piningjolras, i have a thing for paint and George Blagden, literally I wrote this on a late flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/katieandsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras realizes he's been in love with Grantaire, and tries to work through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart full of you

Enjolras was going to pass out. 

He'd just gotten out of the Amis meeting, where he'd stayed late arguing over something over another. Of course, the Musain was a good half hour drive from his shared apartment, so it was just past eleven when he unlocked the door quietly. 

Of course, he's intended to change into his pajamas and collapse in bed, only after revising his essays that were due in three weeks. 

Courf, having arrived home on time at 10, was either long asleep or laying in bed, sending gushy texts to Eponine. 

As Enjolras tiptoed out of the bathroom and down the hall, something stopped him in his tracks. 

Someone was singing. Someone in Grantaire's art room. Was singing. 

He peeked into the ever-mysterious room, that got opened once a week at best. 

And sure enough, there was Grantaire. Singing silently to himself as he worked on his project (a portrait of Jehan with flowers woven into his hair). 

Though Enjolras had somewhat of a grudge towards the cynic who constantly pieced apart and tore down everything he said, he found it absolutely mesmerizing to watch him in this state. 

"Run fast for your mother  
run fast for your father  
run for your children  
for your sisters and brothers..."

Yes, Enjolras decided. He may pass out. 

*

"Hey, Courf?" Enjolras waved his hand in front of his friend's face. 

It'd been two weeks since he'd first heard Grantaire sing. He'd been coming home particularly early in order to avoid another incident. 

"Yeah, sup, Enjy?" 

"DidyouknowthatRsings?" the words came out fast a breathy, but Courfeyrac still understood. 

"Oh my god, Enj. This isn't another thing with you hopeless infatuation with him, is it? And yes, I did know. He does it all the time when he's painting." Courf wore a smirk on his face. 

"I haven't a clue what you mean." His demeanor was suddenly cool. "I was just curious because I hadn't heard him sing till recently."

Courf gave him a knowing glance, and they continued silently with their breakfast until Grantaire appeared.

"It's quiet. Did someone die? Have we lost France to Napoleon again?" he was just trying to wind Enjolras up, like always. 

"Be serious, R." Enjolras said sternly. 

"I am wild." He replied quickly as usual.

A few minutes of chewing cereal and drinking juice passed, before Grantaire spoke up. 

"Honestly, though, what's up?"

"Nothing is 'up', Grantaire." Enjolras said as he stood up. 

"Courf, what's been shoved up his ass?"

"Not you, sadly." He replied with a smile. 

Enjolras then dropped the bowl he'd been putting in the sink. 

"Well, I've always imagined our Apollo here as more of a top." Grantaire said back with a smirk. 

All Enjolras could do was sputter and and ramble under his breath about objectification. 

*

Enjolras had been dreading this. He was two hours late home from a meeting, and was now faced with the task of actually managing to get into his house without alerting Grantaire of the slight obsession he had. 

He treaded lightly to the bathroom, then pressed his ear to the wall. 

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay  
I got mouths to feed  
and ain't nothing in this world for free..."

Enjolras was sure he was going to melt. He wanted to see the painting now. 

He quietly cracked to door to the room, and peered inside. 

On the canvas was a perfect likeness of Eponine. She was wearing a long, black, dress, and was laughing at something unknown to all but R. 

He closed the door silently and practically tore himself away. 

*

"Enjy, I heard you come in last night." Courf was sitting across from him, with Cosette and Jehan by his side. 

"Yes, it was rather late. I'm 23 years old, I think I can take care of myself." He said defensively. 

"Enjolras, we know what's going on." Cosette gently put her hand on his. 

He almost tore it away, then he remembered it was Cosette. 

"What, exactly, then, is going on?" he was exasperated and he knew exactly what was coming next. 

"You're in love with Grantaire." Jehan looked him in the eyes solemnly as he informed Enjolras. 

He'd thought this was going to be a lecture about him overworking, but, now that he thought if it, this made much more sense. 

"I, uh..." 

"There it is. Aw, isn't he adorable. Look, he's blushing. Enjolras is blushing. Oh my god, Jehan, Courf, get a picture." Cosette teased him lightly, but that was just her. 

"I don't suppose now is a good time to tell you we're out of strawberries?" Grantaire was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with an amused look on his face. 

"Shit, I keep forgetting you live here. No, R. Now is absolutely not a good time." Jehan practically shoved him out the door. 

"Leave Apollo alone," he called behind him. "I mean, I'm rather obviously not in his league."

After Grantaire had been pushed out by a surprisingly strong Jehan, they settled back in for their talk. 

"Oh my god, I'm actually in love with him, I think. Oh my god, holy shit. Someone get me a pen and paper stat. I need to make a chart about the pros and cons of this." 

They all looked at him curiously. "You know, Enjy, it's okay to not be able to logically explain everything." Cosette explained slowly, like she was talking to a small child. 

"Just get him a goddamn pen or something. This is just how he's gotta do this." Courf said as he rifles through a drawer for something to write with. 

"Here," Jehan tossed a green colored pencil at him. 

"Where on earth did you get that?"

Jehan patted a pocket in his seemingly infinitely bigger-on-the-inside pants. 

Cosette grabbed a piece of paper and ordered him to write five things in each category. 

PROS OF R:  
\- he's pretty  
\- he's talented  
\- he's smarter than most everyone  
\- he owns every single Bon Jovi album  
\- he makes the best grilled cheese

CONS OF R:  
\- he's drunk a good 47.68% of the time  
\- he argues everything  
\- he never washes that one red t-shirt I kinda like  
\- he always is covered in paint (which is admittedly a bit sexy)  
\- he uses up all the conditioner

Once he'd finished the list, he handed it to his friends to read and review. 

"Did you notice how a few of these supposed cons are actually quite positive?" Courf said as he scribbled some sidenotes on the sheet. 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. 

Cosette read over the sheet and, after making a few notes of her own, handed it back to Enjolras. 

'makes him seem like more of an equal to you'

'didn't you lose one like it last year'

'yes it is sexy, I agree. don't tell Marius.'

'dude have you actually seen his hair'

"We can't excuse the drunkeness, but the rest of these things seem a bit minor." Jehan said sincerely. 

"Can we just- just do this tomorrow morning or something?" Enjolras glanced at the clock. It was 9, so he promised his friends he'd meet up with them and talk about it tomorrow at 10 for breakfast. 

They all left, excluding Courf, who retreated to his room, and hugged Enjolras and told him to just do what felt right. 

"Hey, Apollo. Am I allowed to be out here now?" Grantaire has returned to the doorway. 

"Yeah, of course. I was just going to study, anyways." He grabbed his laptop and locked himself in his room. 

He'd barely sat down when there was a knock at the door. 

"What, Courf? I told you I'd talk about it tomorrow."

"Um, not Courf. And you, uh, forgot something." Shit. Shit shit shit. Enjolras ran a hand through his long hair. 

"Coming," he croaked. 

He went scarlet when he opened the door to find Grantaire holding the pro/con list. 

"Um, this is rather interesting. For the record, I did not steal a shirt from you, I just happened to have a similar one buried in my drawer," his voice was hesitant. 

"Yeah, okay." Enjolras grabbed for the list and threw it back in his room behind him. 

"Are you alright, seriously? Are you running a fever? How many fingers am I holding up?"

He was just too adorable. Enjolras couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"I'm not ill. I'm in love. With, uh you. If that wasn't clear. You can even ask Courf, I think he's known for years." Enjolras stuttered and looked at his feet. 

"Years? I'm sorry, did you just say years? We've known each other since you were 17 and I was 16, so, how many years, exactly?" Grantaire looked like he was about to explode. 

"Uh, since I was about age 17. So approximately 6 years." 

"Jesus, Apollo. Why on earth have you wasted 6 years on me?" he ran a hand through his thick, black, curls that everyone loved. 

"I don't waste time on anything. You know that. I'm a very efficient person." He suddenly felt more confident. 

"I didn't peg you as a piner."

"Yeah, well. I'm gonna be honest and say you aren't making this easier for me, seeing as you've showed zero emotional response."

Suddenly Grantaire's lips were on his. It was softer then he'd expected. Chaste, sweet, and full of longing. 

"Was that okay?" Grantaire asked and their foreheads pressed together. 

"That was much better than okay. Let's not do this in the hallway." Enjolras started to pull Grantaire into his room, when Grantaire tugged him in the other direction with a wicked grin. 

Towards his art room. 

*

"Where's Enj? I thought we were breakfasting at ten." Cosette stood in their living room with Jehan and Courf. 

"He's never late. Maybe he's slept him in?"

"Doubtful. Maybe he's studying?"

"One sec. ENJOLRAS???? ENJ??? ENJYKINS???" Courf shouted at the top of lungs, not minding the neighbors. 

They heard a door open and footsteps in the hallway. 

"Finally-oh, hello." Jehan started before a very mussed up, paint-covered Enjolras appeared, naked except for his boxer- not his boxers. 

"I won't be at breakfast." 

"Dear Christ, my eyes." Cosette made puking motions. 

Which were only prolonged when Grantaire appeared in a similar state. 

After they finally left, yelled congratulations, and called dibs on wedding roles, Grantaire and Enjolras were alone. 

"I love you," Enjolras said over breakfast. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I typed this all on my phone.


End file.
